ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
EX Maga Powered Cyber Imago Hyper Zetton
EX Maga Powered Cyber Imago Hyper Zetton is possibly the strongest Zetton class ever. Because of it's immensely large name, We shall refer to it as EXMPCIHZ. Appearance EXMPCIHZ Looks like exactly what it sounds, However still leaning towards the regular Imago Hyper Zetton. However, the Yellow parts of Hyper Zetton are Purple, and has several metallic pieces across its body from the Powered and Cyber upgrades. The Wings are more rougher and angular, the top "T" on its head resembling more of EX Zetton. History EXMPCIHZ was originally made to be the Ultimate Monster during the War between Gurzil and Eirene. It was originally found by Gurzil as an Ancient Hyper Zetton, and made into his pawn. It fought many battles and always came out triumphantly, causing many extinctions on planets. EXMPCIHZ is only a legend and myth to the natives of the now Desert Planet (Humans), But afterwards was sealed away with Gurzil and his U~Killersaurus breatheren. In recent times, EXMPCIHZ along with his master and brother was freed when Gurzil accumulated enough Mana to break the seal, and was on its way to finish what it started, to make the humans extinct. However, it was met with Opposition in the form of two Ultramen. Abilities *'Natural Body: '''EXMPCIHZ's body is naturally an unstoppable force of nature. **'Strength:' EXMPCIHZ Has immense strength, That of a high Super Ultra. One hit is able to Somewhat harm even Aegis Mebius, who is known for his durability. One strike is able to kill even high ranking Ultramen, allowing him to contend with (Somewhat easily) Burning Brave and Magna Forms. **'Super Speed:' He naturally has Super Speed, Not fast enough to turn into a blur for Burning Brave Mebius and Magna Alpha but seem to disappear for the human natives. Said to be several times faster than the original. **'Durability:' EXMPCIHZ Is extremely durable, smacking a Planet Destroying Mebium Burst out of the air and taking a beating From the Duo's final forms (Although he was completely stomped). *'Dark Fireball': EXMPCIHZ Can fire rapid black fireballs of immense power. These are said to be a hundred times more hot than the Original Zetton and hundreds times stronger than Hyper Zetton. A charged Version was able to defend against even the Mebium Burst, but was blocked easily by Alpha's Ægis and the Aegis Shield. After charged for mere seconds was able to devastate cities and mountains. *'Giga''' Absorb: The same one as the Original hyper Zetton, Except leagues higher. However didn't help much against Aegis Mebius and Paladin Armour Alpha. Easily shot back Attempts at energy attacks until the duo Ultras went into their final forms. *'Destruction Teleport:' In order to disorient opponents and land several blows consecutively, EXMPCIHZ can and is capable of teleporting short and long distances. It appears as his body taking on a wavy form. However, it was rendered null when Neo Mebius in Aegis was able to teleport as well and with Neo Mebius and Alpha, destroyed EXMPCIHZ Rather easily even with its teleportation being utilized and used twice as more often than the original. *'''Dark Barrier: '''EXMPCIHZ Can erect a powerful shield around it to defend itself. It is many times stronger than the original and can reflect attacks. Survived Alpha's Magna and Mebius' Burning brave forms but was easily destroyed by their final forms. Original Abilities * '''Gurzil's Hellscape: '''EXMPCIHZ is able to emit high amounts of black flames from its body, destroying massive amounts of land. Commonly used after destroying the majority of a city and using it to turn it into sand. It burns so hot that it converts practically anything into sand. Used when it lands on a high density forest or other high life places to eliminate as much as possible. Category:Clee26 Category:Akreious Category:Zetton Variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts Category:EX Kaiju